The present invention relates to a seat having a passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus for controlling the operation of an air bag apparatus by detecting whether the sitting passenger is an adult or a child, and the present invention also relates to a harness wiring structure in a seat applied for wiring, through inside of a seat frame, a harness which is electrically connected to apparatuses such as the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus and the air bag apparatus.
A seat for an automobile includes, in addition to an air bag apparatus and a passenger sitting state detecting apparatus, a passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus 1 as shown in FIG. 8 for controlling the operation of the air bag apparatus by detecting whether the sitting passenger is an adult or a child.
The passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus 1 is of hexahedronal shape for its structural reason, and it is preferable that the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus 1 is mounted to a side of a seat back frame 2 because of this shape.
When the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus 1 is mounted to the side of the seat back frame 2, since the seat back frame 2 includes a wire frame 3 which is bent in an arc for supporting a side of a back pad (not shown) from behind and which is projected forward from a main side frame 4, the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus 1 can be mounted by sandwiching and fixing an apparatus installing plate 5 between the wire frame 3 and the main side frame 4.
In the apparatus installing plate 5, if the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus 1 is mounted inward such that the apparatus 1 is directed to inner side from the main side frame 4 of the seat back frame 2, when a connector 7 of a harness 6 is fitted to a socket (not shown) of the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus 1, an operator must insert his or her hand inside the seat back frame 2 for operation.
At the time of fitting operation, since it is difficult to see the socket of the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus 1 from outside, the operation is extremely troublesome, a connection failure is prone to be generated, and there is the same inconvenience when a periodical check or the like is carried out.
In addition to the problem when the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus itself is mounted, when an apparatus such as an air bag apparatus including the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus is mounted to the seat, it is necessary to wire the harness 6 which is electrically connected to the apparatus through an interior over which a back spring 8 is stretched from the seat back frame 2.
When the harness 6 is inserted inside of the seat back frame 2, the harness comes in contact with the seat back frame or an edge portion of a constituent member located around the seat back frame, the harness 6 rubs against the edge portion or the like by vibration or the like when the automobile travels, and there is an adverse possibility that an insulation coating film of the harness is ripped.
Therefore, a first object of the present invention is to provided a seat having a passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus capable of reliably connecting a connector of a harness to the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus with a simple operation.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a harness wiring structure in a seat which can be reliably wired with a simple structure such that the harness of each apparatus does not come in contact with a seat back frame or an edge portion of a constituent member located around the seat back frame.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided with a seat having a passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus wherein the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus is mounted on a side of a seat back frame and outside of a frame, an opening is formed in a side of a back pad at a location corresponding to that of the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus, the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus is accommodated in the opening, a harness is assembled with a socket of the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus in the opening through a connector such that the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus is mounted on a side of a seat back. With this structure, since the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus can be seen from outside even in a state in which the back pad is assembled, the connector of the harness can reliably be fitted to the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus from outside with a simple operation.
Further, the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus is accommodated in the opening of the back plate, the harness is assembled with the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus in the opening through the connector such that the opening is covered with a cover which is fitted into the opening. With this structure, it is possible to prevent an impact or the like from being applied to the passenger""s sitting posture detecting apparatus from outside, and to prevent recesses or the like from being generated on the trim cover, and the seat back can be assembled with excellent outer appearance.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a harness wiring structure comprising a clip having a holder for pinching and holding the harness on its axis, a holder arm extended from the holder and located inward of a face from the edge of the mounting member, and a projection provided on a base of the holder arm and fitted and fixed to a plate face of the mounting member, wherein the harness is held and brought into conduction such that the harness is separated from the edge of the mounting member through the clip. Even if vibration or the like is generated when an automobile travels, it is possible to prevent the harness from rubbing an edge of another constituent member including the mounting member located near the harness, and to prevent the harness from being damaged or ripped with a simple structure.
In addition, an engaging pin projecting from an intermediate portion of the holder arm is brought into abutment against the edge of the mounting member to fix the clip so that the clip does not rotate. With this structure, it is possible to completely prevent the harness from coming into contact with an edge of other constituent member including the mounting member.